Kim PossibleAfter the prom
by Teneche Hyuga
Summary: what I think happened after the dance.......... my first KP fic so be nice p.s It happens after the KP movie so the drama
1. chappie 1

Hey! I'm changing my footing and doing a Kim Possible one! The KP movie inspired it so here you go! p.s its my first KP so be nice

Disclaimer: I do not own them or anything except my insanity!1

After prom

"I had a really great time tonight considering the whole evil toys trying to destroy the world thing." Said Kim as her and Ron walked down the street near Kim's house. "Yeah I did too." Ron replied, stopping at her front door.

"Umm… I know this is sudden but… I was wondering if…. You would like… to I don't know go see a movie tomorrow night?" Kim asked rocking back and forth on her heels. "Sure I'll come here at 6." Ron said not really noticing how close they were.

Kim was about to turn to go into her house, but before she could even open the door Ron pulled her into a quick but loving kiss. When they parted he said, "See ya, at 6." With that left a stunned Kim with a smile. After about 5 min. she snapped out of it and walked inside with the biggest smile on her face.

"So how was your date?" Her mother's voice came from a chair in the living room. At first Kim wasn't going to answer but then her mother added, "You finally realized that the man of your dreams was always there from day one." It was like she had read her mind. "How did you..." but her mother cut her off again. "I saw your little **moment **outside by the door."

All Kim could do was stare at her mom. "But… you saw…. Your… not… angry?" she managed to say. Her mom looked shocked. "Oh honey how could I be angry with you? I mean sure it took awhile but you found that one special person every girl hopes and prays to find." With that she pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Mom…" she started "Thanks for everything." And with that Kim slowly let go of her mother and went up stairs. Her mother then looked at the picture on the wall and smiled. "Kim Stoppable… I like it…"

"Mom…. I heard that…" yelled Kim in an annoyed tone as she walked into her room and threw herself onto her bed. Suddenly her communicator went off. "Ohhh… Wade…" she whined as she picked up the device. "Wade you better have a good explanation for calling me right after I just put Draken in jail, Kicked Shego butt and…JUST found out that the man of my dreams was right here all along!"

She said too tired to even show emotion. "No it's not a situation its Monique she wants to talk to you ASAP." Wade answered. At first Kim was going to tell Wade not to but reconsidered. "Ok put her threw." Kim answered with a yawn.

"Ok." Soon Monique's voice was coming from the communicator. "Girl you have no idea how happy I am for you!" she said in a very exited tone. Kim sighed. "Oh come on you now its so not the drama." "Kim come on… stop pretending. You know you like him so go with it." Said Monique in a way only a friend can.

"Yeah your right… I just don't see why it wasn't clear in the first place." Kim replied in a tired tone. "Listen I'll call you tomorrow you should get some rest." "Ok see ya tomorrow."

She turned it off but right before she got into her bed there was a soft knock at her door. "Come in." she called. It turned out to be her dad. "Kim there's someone here to see you." He said softly. Kim was startled by this news. "Who?" …………………….

Yeah! Cliffy! Who is this mysterious visitor? No idea. Put an idea in your review! And I might use it!


	2. chappi 2

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP Yeah! You like it you really like it…….here's the 2nd chap.! P.S I'm combining crazyboutbooks and dancingirl3's ideas and thank you everybody else for the other great ideas!

Disclaimer: nope still don't own them…DARN YOU HIGH SECURITY! But I found a way to turn it off…….. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...

"Who is it?" Kim asked. "One of your friends." Mr. Possible answered as Kim got out of bed threw on some jeans and t-shirt and headed for the living room. But she never expected who was sitting on the couch. "Bonnie? What are you doing here?" gasped Kim as she walked over to the couch.

"Well… I'm here to apologize. "Bonnie said in a tone that Kim had never heard her use. "You w-what?" Kim stuttered slowly sitting down next to Bonnie. "Yeah... I've been a jerk for a long time to you. And…I am happy for you and Stoppa… I mean Ron."

Kim could not believe her ears. "Uh…. Thanks that means a lot to me." She answered giving Bonnie for the very first time a smile of friendship. "Well I've got to before my mom flips see ya." And with that Bonnie left.

The next day Kim woke up late. It was a good thing it was the weekend. She was then woken by the ring of her telephone. "Uggg… who calls at 10:30 on a weekend…" Kim mumbled as she blindly searched for her phone. "H-h-hello." Yawned Kim not even trying to pretend she was awake.

"Hey are we still on for today?" Ron's voice came from the other end. "What... oh yeah 6 right?" answered Kim still hafe asleep. "Yep So… I'll see you at 6." "Ok bye." And with that the line went dead.

Then there was a knock at her door. "Kimmie are you up yet?" asked her mother walking into the room. "Nooo…" Kim groaned pulling the blankets over her head. Her mother sighed and with one yank pulled away the blankets. "Ahhhh…. The light… it burns……" "Oh stop complaining and come down for brunch." With that her mom left.

The rest of Kim's day was pretty normal except the fact her brothers weren't teasing her about going out with Ron. When 6 rolled around Kim was sitting on the couch waiting for Ron to show.

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Kim said getting up and rushing to the door. When she opened it she smiled. "Hey I'm not late am I?" asked Ron walking in and hugging Kim. "No... You're just in time…" whispered Kim. "What for?" Ron asked. But as soon as he spoke he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Ok before you two go I need to tell you..." Dr. Possible started as Ron slowly turned around a look of fear on his face.

"I need to tell you that you have my 100 approval, I couldn't ask for a better son in law." "DAD NOT YOU TOO!" gasped Kim as her father walked off. "Come on lets go before we're late." Ron said as he led Kim out of the house.

Outside on the driveway was a…Kim couldn't believe it… a blue with black flames on it motorcycle. "Ron how did you?" gasped Kim nearly falling over. "It was simple actually it turns out that old fearless ferret thing is worth a lot on the trade market so I got enough money to get a sweet new ride."

So after a short laugh from Kim they got on (Kim clutching onto Ron's torso) and sped off. As they rode up the street Ron was thinking about how beautiful Kim was looking and Kim was thinking vise versa.

But when they got to the theater they met up with the most unlikely person in Kim's opinion. "Josh? What are you doing here!" "I just wanted to ask you something." He then slowly grabbed Kim's arm. "Come on, ditch this loser and go out with me." He said in a husky voice clutching Kim's arm even tighter. "No and let… go..." Kim struggled to throw him off until Ron came out of knower threw him off her and drop-kicked him to the ground. "You touch her like that again and I swear I won't show mercy next time."

With that Kim and Ron walked inside leaving a butt-kicked Josh on the curve.

**Well… who liked it! Please review I love it when people review. Oh yeah in your review put what movie you think they should see…**


	3. Chappie 3

Yeah! Another great chapter! I want to thank everybody who sticks with me no matter what the story. So on with chapter 3…..

Disclaimer: I do not own KP, Vanhelsing or any related characters I do however own the plot.

KP 3

"Sooo… what do you want to see? The only ones that people say are good are I robot and Vanhelsing." Ron said looking at the list of movies. "I don't care I've wanted to see both so you pick." Kim answered also staring at the list of movies playing.

Ron thought for a moment before saying, "How does Vanhelsing sound?" Ron asked. "That's just what I was thinking." Kim answered. So with that the two bought there tickets and entered the cool dark theater.

"Well we have about 17 min. until the movie starts, do you want some popcorn? It will be my treat." Ron asked. "Sure only I pay 4 the soda." replied Kim standing up and walking with Ron to the concession stand.

By the time they got back (it was a long line they didn't get a lot of food) the movie was starting. When the movie reached the point where Anna was ranting about silver stakes and crucifixes not effecting Dracula Kim was thinking 'hmmm… I wonder why' while Ron was thinking 'What about sunlight?'

When the movie was towards the end everyone in the theater was on the edge of there seat until they all realized that Anna was dead. After that moment everything got quiet.

During the last part of the movie some of the women in the theater were lightly crying including Kim who had her head on Ron's shoulder. 'Poor Vanhelsing,' thought Kim as she wiped away the tears on her face.

As they walked out of the theater after the movie ended Ron said. "Well what did you think of the movie?" "It was great even though the ending was pretty sad." "Kim answered as she was throwing the garbage away. "Well its 7:55 do you want to go get some dinner?" Ron asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Uh…. Sure." Kim answered who now seemed very interested in her shoes. The ride to the restaurant was quiet the only sound either heard was the rumble of the motorcycle.

They pulled up at the Riverside restaurant 10 min. later. "After you." Ron said offering her his arm. Kim took it without question. When they entered there was a waiter already waiting.

"Two please." Ron asked. The waiter nodded his head and led them towards the back of the restaurant. When they sat down they started a conversation about the whole "Evil toys trying to take over the world thing." As Kim put it.

By the time the waiter came to take there orders both Kim & Ron were starving. "I'm going to have chicken fillet." Said Ron folding up his menu and handing it to the waiter "And I'll have the fettuccine Alfredo." Kim said also handing over her menu.

After they ate they decided to go for a last walk in the park. "Its really beautiful out isn't it?" Kim noted as she and Ron walked down the dark path. "Not as beautiful as you." Ron commented. "Stop being so gentlemen like." Kim joked

"Whatever..." Ron answered as he rolled his eyes in a playful way. As they were heading home on the motorcycle Kim realized something. "Hey Ron where's Rufus?" She asked. "Oh I left him with your brothers." "THE TWEEBS?" gasped.

"Well sure." (At Kim's home) "Heehawed winner!" Rufus cried in victory. "Best 2 of 3!" The twins shouted.

When Kim and Ron pulled up at her house both had happy smiles on there face. "Sooo… did you have a good time?" Ron asked who was getting a feeling that they were being watched.

"Yeah it was great to just spend some time with you." Kim replied as Ron pulled her into a hug. "Well I'll see ya later." Ron whispered giving Kim one more kiss before driving off on his motorcycle.

Hey well that's all for now if you have a request on what you want to happen tell me!


	4. Chappi 4

Ok I know your all thinking why the heck did I skip all there high school and collage. Well nothing would really happen except more dates Sooo… hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it…..

After the first date Kim and Ron went steady threw all of high school and collage, now at age 21 & 22 they had returned to Middleton. Just to make sure there was no chaos.

Ron was heading For Kim's house glad she and Monique were at the mall catching up because today Ron was going on the hardest mission out of them all…. When he came to the Possible's house he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

It was Mrs. Possible who answered, "Ron hello it's nice to see you." She said in a cheerful voice. "Nice to see you too Dr. P…. Ummm… listen came I speak with you and Mr. Possible?" He asked suddenly very nervous.

"Sure come in." Ron walked in and sat on the long couch. "Ok you know that Kim and I have been dating for several years." Ron started. Both nodded. "Well I've… the reason that I've come is…" Ron gulped. "I've come to ask your permission to ask Kim to merry me."

Then at the same time Mr. and Mrs. Possible's faces softened. "Ron ever since you and Kim met both of us new instantly you two shared something special." Kim's mom started. "And we decided that if you ever asked us, we would only give one answer." Mr. Possible said. "And the answer is?" asked Ron mentally crossing his fingers. "Of course you came merry her as long as you promise to always take care of her.

Ron's heart did a back flip. "Thank you Sooo much!" he said hugging them and running out the door. They just laughed.

The next day Ron's plan was all set. He was going to bring Kim out to the beach pretending that it was a normal date and when the time is right he will just ask… But for Ron Stoppable this was no easy task, but the worst was over now all he had to do was go pick her up for there "date".

When they walked onto the beach it seemed that Kim was already enjoying herself. The sounds of the waves crashing on the shoreline, the soft breeze blowing threw the trees sending her into a peaceful state of mind. They sat down on the warm sand just enjoying each others company.

"Can I ask you something Kim?" Ron asked as Kim leaned onto his shoulder.

"Sure." She answered in a dreamy like voice. "Do you really love me as much as I love you?" "Of course I do Ron and I always will." She answered looking up into his eyes.

For most of the day they talked, swam, and re-lived some of the best times they had in high school. Now the sun was setting casting a peaceful orange glow onto the water. They were back on the blanket both getting slowly sleepy as nighttime was approaching. Ron was finally ready.

"Kim there's one more thing I want to ask you." Ron stated. "OK." Kim answered. He sat up strait so he could look her in the eye. "Kim, ever since the day I met you I thought you were the most beautiful girl on the planet. But now that we're much older all that happened over time was make me believe myself even more." He stood up and gently pulled her up next to him. "Kimberly Ann Possible," He bent down on one knee and reached into his pocket. "Will you merry me?" He opened the little velvet box which produced the most stunning ring that Kim had ever seen.

Kim was speechless all she could do was stair at the dazzling ring in Ron's hand. "I…I…When… How…?" Was all she could say. When she finally re-mastered her speech her eyes were filled with tears of joy. "Y-ye-yes Ron oh lord yes I will merry you!" With that Ron pulled Kim into the biggest hug either had had in 5 years.

When hey parted Ron quickly slipped the ring on Kim's finger and they shared one of there happiest Kisses ever.

Well that's it 4 now please review!


End file.
